Como en un sueño
by TricksGame
Summary: - Jack… tu eres de Tooth.- Digo recordando lo que averigüe en la guarida de Muerte y tragándome las lagrimas. - No! Soy tuyo- se levanta de la cama y avanza a donde estoy cerca de la ventana- eres la única que puede calentar mi congelado corazón. Advertencia: Lemmon One-Shot


_**Hola chic s! Primero que nada me gustaría que supieran que es la primera vez que publico aquí, alguno de mi fic´s o en este caso Fanfic *además este es el primer FanFic que hago***_

_**Quiero mencionar que Jack Frost, entre otros personajes no son míos, si no de DreamWorks. Yo solo le hago cosa loca a la historia XD  
Este Oneshot contiene LEMMON con lenguaje explicito, por lo tanto si no gustan de esa clase de lecturas pido que no lean esto por respeto a todos.**_  
-

Mi piel aun ardía cuando desperté.  
Solo abrir los ojos, ya sabia donde me encontraba. La cabaña de Jack, una parte de mi estaba aliviada, porque este era de los lugares que nunca podría quemar.

-Frost- mi voz se escuchaba rasposa, carraspee- Frost! Juró que hare una hoguera con esta pieza si no apareces.  
-Calma, calma. – Jack Frost salió del cuarto de baño, secando su blanco cabello, pequeñas gotitas de agua aun resbalaban por su abdomen perdiéndose en la cinturilla de su pantalón- Además recuerda que esta cabaña en realidad es de Claus- Levante mi vista y vi como brillaban sus ojos al darse cuenta que lo miraba- De todas formas ya chamuscaste las sabanas.

Observe como de las sabanas salía un pequeño humo y me di cuenta de que fue provocado por la imagen de Jack sin camisa, esperaba que los rayos de la luna no delataran mi sonrojo. Jack encogió sus hombros y tiro una brisa invernal para apagar el humo.

Desapareciste de la nada- dijo Jack sentándose en el borde de la cama- y… cuando te encuentro estas en la guarida de Muerte.- Veo la rabia brillar en sus ojos- Dijo que habías ido voluntariamente.

Me encojo ante su ira, tengo que salir de aquí antes de que le termine por decir todo. Intento salir de la cama y me sorprendo con mi cuerpo. Sigo usando la misma camiseta y ropa interior, sin embargo faltan mis pantalones y sudadera.

Necesito mi ropa.

No te iras de aquí- dice Jack molesto- ¿qué hice? Dime por favor lo que hice para que te alejes de mí así… Yo te amo. – se que es verdad, y veo que esta destruido.

Jack… tu eres de Tooth.- Digo recordando lo que averigüe en la guarida de Muerte y tragándome las lagrimas.

No! Soy tuyo- se levanta de la cama y avanza a donde estoy cerca de la ventana- eres la única que puede calentar mi congelado corazón.

Niego una y otra vez, recordando todo lo que se ahora.  
Jack tiene una cara de sufrimiento que no puedo soportar, lo conozco no me dejara ir tan fácil. Si solo lo pudiera hacer entrar en razón.  
Toma mis manos y las pone sobre su pecho, calor y frío. Él solo ve mis ojos fijamente pidiendo permiso silenciosamente. "Una última vez"  
Inclino mi cabeza y permito que sus labios tomen los míos, esa descarga eléctrica de siempre me recorre y me aferro a sus hombros. La presión de nuestros labios incrementa y él pide permiso con su lengua para entrar en mi boca, gimo mientras nuestras lenguas se encuentran. El jadea y me acerca, nos empuja a ambos contra la pared. El beso me marea y jadeo buscando aire, Jack comienza a besar mi cuello, mordiscándolo donde se posan sus labios.  
Siento que la distancia es demasiado y aferro sus caderas con mis piernas, el toma mi trasero en sus manos mientras comienza a frotar nuestros centros. Siento ese delicioso calor el mi vientre mientras Jack posa una de sus manos en mi pecho, sosteniéndolo, masajeándolo.  
Dejo mis piernas caer y decido tomar el control, si es nuestra ultima vez quiero que él también lo disfrute. Antes de que pueda decir algo bajo sus pantalones junto con su bóxer y me dejo caer de rodillas. Su polla esta levantada, magnifica en el aire nocturno. La tomo con mis dos manos, escuchando como Jack jadea. Mi lengua toca su punta y empiezo a jugar con el, chupo sus bolas y vuelvo a la punta, lo introduzco en mi boca tanto como puedo y veo que Jack pone sus manos en la pared para soportarse. Me lo meto hasta la garganta y trago saliva, Jack pierde el control y con una de sus manos aferra mi cabello y empieza a follar mi boca.  
Todo sucede rápido, lo siento crecer un poco más en mi boca y se corre en mi boca, trago todo sintiendo como el liquido frío recorre mi garganta y le doy una última recorrida antes de levantarme.  
Su frente esta perlada y sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, su pelo parece plata con la luz lunar que atraviesa la ventana y se que es lo más hermoso que he visto.  
Antes de poder hacer nada más Jack jala mi playera y rompe mis bragas, antes de poder quejarme me carga sobre su hombro y me deposita en la cama.  
Me besa de nuevo, con furia, con anhelo, como si supiera que después desapareceré. Sus manos quitan mi brasier y su boca desciende a mi pecho, lamiendo, succionando y mordiscando mi pecho derecho, para después pasarse al izquierdo. Abre mis pliegues e introduce uno de sus dedos en mí. Siento como comienza a moverlo en círculos y alcanzo a oír "tan caliente" antes de que el primer orgasmo me alcance.  
Un segundo dedo sigue al primero y Jack baja su cara para juntarse con ellos, siento como su lengua juega con mi clítoris, mientras Jack comienza a introducir un tercer dedo.  
- Estoy tan cerca- digo entre jadeos.  
Eso parece hacer feliz a Jack, que succiona y mordisquea mi clítoris, una, dos, tres veces y me vuelvo a correr. Los espasmos me recorren y siento que limpia toda mi humedad antes de subir y besarme. Nos saboreo en el beso y no puedo evitar jadear, mientras lo hago Jack me penetra de una fuerte estocada y no puedo evitar gritar.  
-Violet – jadea Jack en mi oído.  
-Jack. – respondo entre embestidas.  
El ritmo no es lento ni suave, como nuestra primera vez. Es frenético y acelera a cada momento. Jack pone mis piernas en sus hombros y me embiste con más fuerza. Su cara es lujuria pura. Siento que crece dentro de mi y se que esta cerca, él igual lo sabe porque baja su mirada a la mía y toma mis caderas tan fuerte que se que mañana tendré cardenales ahí donde me tocan, pero no me importa, nuestro ritmo su acelera más si es posible y nos corremos al mismo tiempo con un solo grito que interrumpe la noche.

Jack cae en mi pecho y me abraza, tranquilizamos nuestras respiraciones.

Ya no me dejes.- Suplica Jack

No soy capas de mentirle, así que solo beso su pelo y acaricio su espalda. Me doy cuenta de que lo he rasguñado y Jack ríe por mi sorpresa mientras nos envuelve a ambos con las sabanas. Se que no podre dormir, se que tengo que irme.  
Observo como Jack cae al sueño con mi nombre entre sus labios.

Me deshago de su abrazo mientras lo beso una vez más. Me visto rápidamente tomando uno de sus bóxers a falta de otras bragas y salgo por la ventana.  
Lo ultimo que hago es susurrar un Te amo.

**Bien! ¿Qué les pareció? Pasa la prueba? **

**Este OneShot se sitúa entre dos historias mías, y pues si les gusto dejen sus review y coments para yo subir esas historias.**

**(:**


End file.
